


Demons

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Now just stay still and be a good boy…” Sebastian had no choice but to comply as he yet again felt Claude tear through him, and he gripped the bed sheets tighter…" In short, Sebastian is raped by Claude and gets pregnant because of it. Rape and m-preg kids, don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter one

**Prologue**

 _“C-Claude,” the demon whimpered as he struggled under the larger male. “Stop…” He’d never heard himself whine and beg like that ever before, and it only seemed to be egging Claude on.  
“You think I’m going to stop now, Sebastian?” the other purred huskily, stroking the soft skin on Sebastian’s inner thigh. Claude’s sparkling green eyes met up with Sebastian’s pleading reddish-orange ones for a moment, giving Claude only a better feel over his prey.  
“Please Claude,” Sebastian whimpered, all feeling of control slipping away. “You’re hurting me...”  
“That’s the point, my dear,” Claude grunted, nipping at Sebastian’s neck. “Now just stay still and be a good boy…” Sebastian had no choice but to comply as he yet again felt Claude tear through him, and he gripped the bed sheets tighter…_

  
**Chapter One**   


  


Sebastian winced as he leaned over the sink, shuddering at the acidic taste as he vomited yet again. The demon wasn’t used to being sick like this—it was a new, unwelcome feeling, and he wished he knew what was causing it. After he had finished and wiped his mouth off with a towel, Sebastian groaned and slid down to the tile floor, clutching his stomach and closing his eyes. Cramps continued to race through his body as he curled up against the cool tile, clutching his stomach tighter. Oh, why did it hurt so much?  
“Sebastian?” turning slightly, Sebastian looked up at Ciel, who was standing in the doorway. He was still in his nightgown but wearing his eye patch and his one cold blue eye looked down at the sick demon angrily. “What are you doing?”  
Sebastian was going to answer, before he felt that horrible feeling again and jumped up quickly, leaning over the sink to vomit again. After he was done, he looked over at Ciel, eyes dull and glazed. “It appears as though I’m sick,” he replied, wiping his mouth with the same towel. Ciel’s glare quickly turned from angry to worry as he went over to Sebastian.  
“Wait, aren’t you not supposed to get sick?” Ciel asked, his voice tinted with the signs of fear and worry.  
“Well…let’s just say we demons aren’t as susceptible to the same illnesses as you are,” Sebastian replied, rubbing his tender, cramping stomach. “So whatever I have is probably serious.”  
Ciel stared at him blankly for a moment, before his words registered. “I…is there anything I can do?”  
Sebastian shook his head as he slid back down to the floor. “I’ll just have to wait it out until it passes.”  
Sighing, Ciel turned. “If there’s anything you need…”  
“I’ll be fine.” Sebastian turned his head away, embarrassed that his young master had to see him get sick like that. He was supposed to be the strong butler after all, always standing tall and by his master like a shadow—not curled up on the floor like a sick dog. But that’s where he was, and there was no helping it.  
Sliding his hand over his cramping stomach again, the demon felt something…warmth, if you will, that hadn’t been there before. It puzzled him, seeing as Sebastian’s skin was normally cold as ice to him. However, after a few moments, Sebastian realized that it wasn’t just warmth he was feeling.  
There was another soul inside of him, one definitely not his own.  
Startled, Sebastian felt sick to his stomach, but not the kind of sick he was experiencing earlier. Leaning against the wall, he quickly pieced together the puzzle in his head, and he felt even sicker. It was then that he realized, with tears beginning to drip down his face, what was really going on.  
He was pregnant, and Claude was the father.  
It shouldn’t have been surprising—Sebastian was a demon, and so was Claude. It was possible, they were immortal beings. It wasn’t the fact that he was pregnant, however that sickened him—it was the fact that Claude was the father.  
Questions began to swirl in Sebastian’s head. Did he do it on purpose? Did he already know? Was there only one child inside of him? But most importantly…how was he going to tell Ciel? Would he understand that it was an accident? Burying his face in his hands, Sebastian wanted to scream, he wanted to kill Claude, he wanted to curl up and die, but the only thing he could do was sob.  
It wasn’t long before Ciel heard Sebastian’s sobs coming from the bathroom, and he stopped by the bathroom again. “Sebastian?” this time the call was softer and more worried than the last time he had said the demon’s name. He was surprised to see him crying, and he was understandably confused. Sebastian had never cried before—at least, not in the years he’d been with Ciel. Ciel didn’t even know it was possible for him to cry.  
Walking over, he crouched down and put a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. “What happened?” Ciel asked. Sebastian turned, breathing heavily.  
“It…I…I’m…” he stuttered, trying to figure out just how to tell Ciel. Again he choked up somewhat, tears slipping down his face.  
“You’re what?” Ciel asked, his stomach feeling like lead. It had to be something really bad if Sebastian was tripping over his words.  
Sebastian took a deep, shaky breath and looked Ciel in the eye. “I’m pregnant.”  
Ciel was quiet for a moment. When some of the shock had passed over, he shivered. “Claude’s the father, isn’t he?”  
He’s smarter than I take him for, Sebastian thought as he nodded. “Please, don’t think it was intentional…I was raped.”  
Ciel’s visible eye widened. “You were raped?” his voice came out harsher than it was meant to be, and he watched as Sebastian flinched. Calming himself, Ciel reached out to wipe a tear away from Sebastian’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I didn’t think it would matter. I didn’t know that this would happen…” Sebastian looked down at his still-flat stomach and put a hand over it, again feeling the same warmth. Instead of startling him now, it made him curious. Even though it was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that there was now something inside of him…  
Ciel gripped Sebastian’s hand, jerking him back to the real world. “How long ago was it?” he asked gently.  
Sebastian had to think for a few moments before answering. “About six weeks ago.”  
“So that means you’re probably around six weeks along,” Ciel sighed, and closed his visible eye. He muttered something under his breath, and then looked up at Sebastian.  
“What am I going to do?” the demon whispered, burying his face in his hands. Resting his hand on his shoulder, Ciel moved Sebastian’s hand away with his free one and looked into his eyes.  
“We’ll figure something out. No matter what, I’ll always be there for you, okay?”  
Sebastian gave Ciel a tiny smile. “Alright.” Somehow, things were already feeling better.


	2. Chapter two

# Chapter Two

  
The first few weeks after Sebastian found out about his pregnancy were hell. He’d been vomiting uncontrollably, had been fatigued almost every day, and had begun to get cravings for human food. It was as though he was becoming less and less like a demon every day his pregnancy progressed.

Now, Sebastian lay curled up on his bed, clutching his stomach and groaning. He’d been nauseous all day, but he hadn’t thrown up yet. To him, being nauseous was worse than throwing up—it was like he was going to throw up, but he wasn’t. At least when he was doing it he could get it over with quickly.

Sebastian was distracted from his moping by a knock on the door. “Sebastian?” he opened one eye to look at Ciel, who was standing in the doorway. “Are you okay?”

Sebastian shook his head, and he felt acid burning in the back of his throat, so he pulled the trashcan by his bedside even closer. “Nausea,” he told Ciel, and shivered as a wave of nausea passed over him yet again. Feeling like he was really going to throw up this time, he leaned over the trashcan and vomited. After wiping his mouth off on a towel, Sebastian sighed. He felt a little better, but not much.

Ciel sat on the bed beside his butler, rubbing his back. “Is there anything I can get you?”

Sebastian shook his head and sighed. “This feels…wrong.”

Ciel tilted his head in question. “What feels wrong?”

Sebastian closed his eyes. “ _This_. You serving me. Me doing…nothing all day. It’s not what I’m supposed to be doing…”

Ciel put his hand over Sebastian’s, his visible eye soft. “It’s alright, Sebastian. I can take it for a little while, at least until the baby is born.”

Sebastian gave a small smile. “You’d really do that?” he asked softly.

“Yeah.” Ciel leaned against him for a second, before getting up. “I’ll…be back later.” With that, Ciel stood and left the room, leaving Sebastian alone again. Sighing, Sebastian looked down to his softly rounding stomach, placing a hand on it and leaving it there. Feeling that familiar warmth, he grinned. Already he was feeling an attachment to his unborn child—a feeling that was strange, yet welcome. Leaning back against the pillows, Sebastian smiled contentedly as he felt the warmth in his fingers. Even through all of the struggles, there was peace, and it was good.


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter Three**

Observing himself in the mirror for the first time, Sebastian frowned angrily. A small bump had begun to show in his otherwise muscular stomach, the first physical sign of his pregnancy. “Damnit,” he hissed. “It’s already starting to show.”

“What is?” Ciel asked curiously, coming up behind him and peering around his side. “Oh, that.” He looked at Sebastian’s small bump, and the demon pulled his shirt down, blushing.

“So embarrassing,” Sebastian hissed. “This baby is already trying to make itself known.”

“As if it wasn’t already trying to make itself known by the vomiting, fatigue, an cravings,” Ciel laughed, placing a small hand on Sebastian’s stomach.

The demon’s blush grew as he felt Ciel’s hand. “You won’t be able to feel anything, _bocchan_ ,” he murmured. “I’m barely 2 ½ months.”

Ciel’s smile grew larger. “I know.” He moved his hand back and observed his butler, blue eye sparkling.

Usually Sebastian’s shirt fit just right around his waist, but the slight growth of his stomach had caused it to become tight and showing off the small bump he’d grown.

Again Sebastian rubbed his hand over his stomach, smiling gently.

“I don’t see why you’re worrying now,” Ciel murmured. “You’re going to get a lot bigger.”

Sebastian scoffed. “Great way to make me feel better, _bocchan_.”

Ciel grinned even wider. “You’re welcome.”

Sighing, Sebastian sat back on the bed, looking down at his stomach. He felt excitement and slight fear course through him as he did, and he shivered slightly. Again and again his mind went back to his unborn child, curiosity growing. Who would it look like? Who would it act like?

“You okay?” Ciel asked, sitting beside the demon. “You look troubled.”

Sebastian shook his head. “Not troubled, just thinking.” He paused for a second, frowning. “Do you think it will be like me?”

Placing a hand on Sebastian’s, Ciel smiled. “I think it will be like you.” He smiled gently and leaned against his demon. “I think it will be just like you.”


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter Four**

“Sebastian, please eat something.”

“I assure you, bocchan, I do not need human food.”

“Then why have you been staring at my cake for the past half hour?”

“…”

That was how most of their arguments began and ended, with Ciel trying to get Sebastian to eat something and Sebastian fervently denying the need to do so.

“I’ll go get you something if you want,” Ciel told him, starting to get up from the couch on which they were currently seated, but Sebastian stopped him.

“No, it’s alright. Don’t worry about me,” Sebastian smiled. “If I needed food, I could get it myself.”

Ciel hesitated for a second, but then he sat back down. “Alright.” he sighed. “But if you need anything…”

“I can get it myself, bocchan,” Sebastian told him softly. “I’m not useless.”

“I know that, I just don’t want you to overwork yourself…”

“I know my limits.” Looking down at Ciel, Sebastian smiled. “Do you really have that little faith in me, bocchan?” he asked playfully.

Ciel just smiled and shrugged. “Well, it was hard enough getting you to stop most of your duties already…even though you still insist on cooking dinner.”

“Well I was just afraid our “cook” would blow the entire house up if I were to be absent one day…” Sebastian muttered.

Ciel let out a soft chuckle. “You really don’t have a lot of trust in him, do you?”

Sebastian looked at Ciel with a questioning gaze. “Do you trust him?”

“No.” Ciel smiled wide.

“I’m not surprised.” Sebastian sighed gently and leaned back against the couch, gingerly rubbing his stomach. It was still hard to believe that the demon was around 3 ½ months pregnant already. The shock was still partially there, and the anger against the father of the child he was carrying was stronger than ever. But, nonetheless…

“Sebastian,” Ciel asked. “Have you thought of names for it yet?”

Sebastian looked thoughtful for a moment. “No; actually, I was going to ask you for help.”

Ciel looked a bit surprised, and shocked, but he quickly recovered. “Oh, okay. Uh, girl names first?” he suggested.

Sebastian nodded. “Alright.” the demon thought deeply for a moment, before his eyes brightened. “How about Coraline?”

Ciel smiled. “That’s beautiful. And, how about Kaleigh for a middle name?”

“Coraline Kaleigh…I like it.” Sebastian smiled. “And now a boy name…”

Ciel frowned as he kept thinking, but he reached a dead end. “I don’t know.”

Sebastian sat up as a name came to him. “How about Vincent?” He watched as Ciel’s eye widened.

“Sebastian…you would really…?”

A smile spread across Sebastian’s face. “Of course I would.”

A few tears sparkled in Ciel’s eye, and he blinked to wipe them away. “And how about Alexander for a middle name?”

Sebastian nodded. “Vincent Alexander. I like it.”

Smiling, Ciel leaned over and gently gripped Sebastian’s hands. “Those are beautiful names,” he murmured, slipping a hand down to Sebastian’s stomach. “For a beautiful child.”


	5. Chapter Five; Ciel's Letter

**Chapter five (Ciel’s letter)**

March 20, 1887

 _Dear Claude Faustus;_

 _I know you’ll probably never read this letter. I don’t really fucking care, either. I’m doing this for myself, not you._

 _Anyway, you may or may not know that Sebastian is six months pregnant with your children. That’s right, your child ren. He’s having twins._

 _You should hear how much he talks about those babies. They’re his life. I bet you don’t even give a shit about them, huh? Every night, he’ll sing lullabies to them. You should see how he lights up every time one of them kicks._

 _There’s nothing more amazing to me than feeling them move. It fills me with joy, fear, and excitement all at the same time. It’s overwhelming, and it only makes me feel better knowing that you will never feel the same thing, you stupid bastard._

 _Even though he’s sick or in pain almost every day, he still tried to do all that he can to help me get ready for them. He helped me set up the cribs yesterday, even though he was in a lot of pain, he did it anyway. I bet he does more now than your lazy ass did in a lifetime._

 _You don’t deserve to be called a father, you lazy bastard. You weren’t there when he found out he was pregnant, you weren’t there when he was sick, you weren’t there to comfort him when his moods got the better of them, you’re not gonna be there holding his hand while they’re born, and you’re not gonna be there to take care of them._

 _I bet you don’t even fucking care what happens to Sebastian. People, or demons, or whatever the hell you are like you deserve to rot in hell forever. I hope you eventually get what you deserve, Claude Faustus. Have a merry fucking life._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ciel Phantomhive._


	6. Announcement

I am officially abandoning this fic. I wrote it years ago and looking back on this, I am extremely ashamed of it and honestly I wish it'd go away. I hate how popular it got and I hate how pressured I feel to finish it.

If anyone wants to adopt it or re-write it, please tell me before you do.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Demons: Another Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775864) by [JuniorJumat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat)




End file.
